Charles Morgan
|term_start = November 4, 2013 |vicepresident = N/A |predecessor = |order2 = 48th |term_start2 = January 20, 2012 |term_end2 = November 4, 2013 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = N/A |order3 = 38th |term_start3 = January 14, 1991 |term_end3 = January 11, 1999 |lieutenant3 = Bob Kustra |predecessor3 = James R. Thompson |successor3 = George Ryan |office2=Illinois Secretary of |order4 = United States Senator from |term_start4 = November 17, 1970 |term_end4 = January 3, 1981 |predecessor4 = Ralph Tyler Smith |successor4 = Alan J. Dixon |birth_date = Charles Alexander Morgan November 8, 1941 (age 72) |birth_place = , , U.S. |party = Republican Party |spouse = Jasmine Bennett (m.1965–2004) |children = Chandra Morgan (b.1970) Darnell Morgan (b.1972) Clyde Morgan (b.1975) |residence = (official) Chicago, Illinois (private) |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = , , |religion = |languages_spoken = English, French, Russian, Spanish |military_service = yes |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = 1966–1969 |rank = |battles = |awards = Army Distinguished Service Medal (2) (3) Legion of Merit }}Charles Alexander Morgan (born November 8, 1941) is the 45th and current , and the second African American to hold the office. Born in , is a graduate of and a veteran of the , during which time he fought in the . He became president of the country after the impeachment of , under whom he served as the Vice President from 2012 to 2013. Morgan championed the impeachment of many of the previous cabinet members, and reorganized the executive branch under his own administration. Morgan had a long career in law and politics prior to his ascension into the presidency of the United States in 2013. Patriarch of the Morgan political family, Morgan was present in the civil rights movement of the 1960s, and a prominent member of the anti-war efforts of the late-1960s against Vietnam. He was, however, for the invasion of Iraq in 1991, and supported the bombing of Serbia in 1999. His political campaigns have often been marked by his hawkish "America-first" stance in international relations, as well as his rightist leanings back home. He was selected as Obama's running mate in 2012 as a compromise with the Republicans, who threatened to expose Obama's secret NSA operations, which later came to a head in mid-2012. Today, the Morgan administration is noted for his aggressiveness abroad, while pushing for conservative Republican victories at home. Morgan has made the fixing of " " and the rehabilitation of American jobs a priority, as well as dealing with immigration and poverty, which have long been issues in American society. Gun control, however, has been one of Morgan's most controversial problems, as he struggles to gain support from the NRA and the largely-Republican gun owner caucus he relies upon. Morgan is often criticized for his anti-gay and anti-abortion stances in politics, and has lobbied strongly for the overturning of and the re-institution of the . Biography Early life and education Service during Vietnam War Law school Early law career Political career Illinois senator Governor of Illinois 2012 Presidential campaign Impeachment of Obama Presidency Personal life Family life Religious beliefs Political views Political relations Congress Speaker Elizabeth Anderson Senator Damien Clément Souverain Senator Lindsay M. Wesson Morgan is not on speaking terms with Senator Wesson, having made note of the fact that well he respects her beliefs and ideals, he cannot and will not support them. Being a strong traditional marriage advocate and backer of the Federal Reserve System, the later of which Wesson has sought to abolition, Morgan and Wesson are not viewed as allies in the Senate or the Executive. The War on Drugs, which Morgan has continued under his administration, has not gone over well with the Madame Senator. Morgan opposes legalized marijuana, stating that it destroys brain cells and cognitive functions, while Wesson disagrees stating the lack of danger it poses to individuals. Despite this differences, Morgan has praised Senator Wesson's spirited defense of gun rights and protecting government workers during the government shutdown in October under former president Barrack Obama. Senator Darnell Morgan President Morgan's relationship with his son, Darnell Morgan, has been viewed as very strong one by many observers. Charles Morgan has always been able to count on his son's vote in the Senate, as Darnell Morgan is in caucus with the Republican Party. The son currently hold's his father's seat in the Senate, that of Illinois', and was responsible for garnering the African American vote for his father following Obama's impeachment. Many criticize the father-son relationship, calling it improper and bordering on nepotism. However, considering the fact that Darnell Morgan gained his seat under his own weight and power, and the fact that his father was removed from politics after serving as Governor of Illinois in 1999, the hubris is quite unfounded. One thing is certain though, the two have been working together to further their interest in American politics, something the Democrats point out may result in a conflict of interests in the future. Senator Percy Hunter Executive Attorney General Gregory T. Douglas President Morgan has on many occasions stated that he has "nothing but admiration for Mr. Douglas", and that he views him as something of a "surrogate son". The Attorney General's dedication to traditional morals and values have been viewed as having a positive impact on the relationship Morgan has tried to foster with Douglas since the impeachment of former Attorney General Eric Holder. Douglas' views on the death penalty and gun control have impressed the President, and have seen the latter seek to support the Attorney General in many of his operations aimed at enforcing reasonable, yet traditional laws and regulations that remain within the sphere of the "true" constitutional limits. Category:ALRP